Skype Conversation Battle Episode 1: Stupidity Survivor
This is episode 1 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events Captain starts mentioning Cdrom not replying to him about a previous topic not heard in the conversation battle. SuperMario tries to censor himself but fails because asterisks in voice are technically silent so he tries again, but has an off-timing beep that sparks a small argument between Captain and SuperMario, about headsets and which is better, which Captain tries to show a box to the headset he bought, which causes Yoshimo to think it's a butt. Captain asks what the hell is his problem, as Yoshimo corrects himself. He states it looks like a mouse, and then states it's a metallic alien. Captain insults his intelligence, where Yoshimo is not bothered because he "is a Yoshi." Captain tells him that isn't logical because that isn't true, he's not "fantasy" and so is the conversation. SuperMario mentions Minecraft about it being no fantasy as Captain says he has Minecraft but barely plays it, as SuperMario corrects him by stating because he has it, that's the point. Captain counters him with the same statement, as SuperMario isn't bothered either. Captain corrects his opinion on Minecraft, which causes SuperMario to imitate him in a similar way. Captain then wishes for SuperMario to go to hell, as Yoshimo notices he's mock-mad. Captain corrects himself when SuperMario says he's already in hell and wishes for Cdrom to go to hell. Captain tells them all that his headset is good and that he has it because he's awesome as they continue their argument about headsets, continuing on when Captain says it's made out of metal. SuperMario says his is made out of titanium, as Captain asks mockingly how much he paid for them. He only states it's better than metal, but realizes it is metal and says "it's a better metal." Captain gets annoyed and says talk to the hand to end it. There's a little silence, as Captain mentions he thinks they're ok, as SuperMario says they are and he's not, as Captain counters him by telling him he's stupid. SuperMario says everyone will fall asleep from Captain's gibberish. Cdrom joins the argument telling Captain to stop, as he won't get anywhere, because he's not ahead and he never will be with how he's going. Yoshimo continues this further by asking if Captain's a torso, which Cdrom answers with a question asking which end is more humiliating, which SuperMario counts as a burn. Yoshimo then states he'd just be a butt. Captain asks who's going to hell and says Cdrom and SuperMario will when they answer the question that they won't. Captain randomly states he might add SuperMario to his planned series, as Mario states they don't need to know his weird idea, as Captain states it's for his planned series, Captain and Cdrom. Yoshimo then states if they have fighting Marios here, then they might as well add FightingMario54321 (an old member). Captain laughs jokingly, realizing it's a bad pun as Cdrom literally states he has nothing to say. Captain then just says he's stupid as Cdrom isn't bothered by it, insulting Captain in the process. SuperMario imitates Captain as Captain repeats his general statement, stating that Cdrom is stupid, in a "painstakingly obvious" way. SuperMario asks Captain what is behind him (first mentioning it as a "degree of stupidity") as Captain replies it's the moon. They then wonder if he still acts like a child with the moon. Captain states it's not his room, as Yoshimo thinks it's his parent's bedroom, as Captain states it's his brother's bedroom. Yoshimo then does a "Ha! GAAAAAY!" joke that's cut off slightly. Captain states it's the only quiet room in the house as SuperMario states at least he doesn't live in the house, which lets a little laughter out of Yoshimo and Cdrom. They also state they have different room sizes, as Yoshimo states an inappropriate joke as Captain is shockingly confused. They all start laughing as SuperMario says thats what she said to Captain. Captain faceboxes as they all notice and laugh. Captain hates them all for being so stupid, they can't even read the box, as they're all laughing because they're trolling Captain. Yoshimo brings Branden (Royalomg) some information that they're trolling Captain, as Captain tells them that they're so stupid they don't even know the definition and he has to tell them these things. Cdrom states the definition of stupid (Captain in general), which SuperMario was going to say too. Yoshimo has another definition of stupid, it's what happens when they have 9 people in a single Skype call (Yoshimo, Captain, Enzo, Starman3, Pinkolol16, Cdrom1019, Royalomg, SuperMario) but corrects himself by mentioning there's 4 arguing. Captain then tries insulting them by their music skills, but they aren't bothered again because Captain mentions Cdrom is a horrible bass player (he plays the drums) and that SuperMario is a bad air guitarist (it's an actual guitar). Yoshimo joins in by mockingly asking if his tongue is a stringed instrument, as SuperMario as Patrick (from Spongebob) voice asks if horse radish is an instrument (answer: no). Captain wishes to give them something, to which all 3 reply "Nobody cares!" to what he says. He then tells them to get counselling to which they also reply with the same remark. He tries again and then states he's failing at this miserably. Yoshimo then tries to do something with all 3 of them, as the video ends. Cast *Captain64000 *Yoshimo *Cdrom1019 *llSuperMarioll (left YTR) *Pinkolol16 (heard laughing in background) *Starman3 (recording) *Enzo (heard laughing in background) Trivia *This is the original way the SCB series was meant to be. *During the original run of this conversation, Captain was webcamming. Therefore, things like showing off happened on that but aren't shown in the episode. *This was recorded the day before being uploaded. *There is more of the recording that was cut out due to not being humorous enough. This is around the end, when Yoshimo states all 3 of their names, the others who are arguing. Category:Skype Conversation Battles